


You Are Everything

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Engagement, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Ring shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Lena is ready... She's going to propose to Kara. The universe, it seems (or rather, the villains in National City) have other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena spent the first week of the new year searching jewelry websites. If she wanted to propose to Kara (and dear _God_ , she wanted to propose to Kara- soon) then she needed to find the perfect ring. After hours of searching and scouring websites for even the most expensive, prestigious boutiques, Lena couldn’t quite find one. She saw some beautiful settings and diamonds that were worth more than their house, but nothing really felt _right_. Lena looked at the minimal jewelry Kara usually wore- really just her mother’s necklace and some simple earrings- to try and get an idea of what style she might like. After failing to find something, Lena reached out to Alex.

“So you’re- what? Asking me permission to marry Kara?” Alex said with a raised eyebrow. Maggie handed Lena a coffee mug, swatting at her wife playfully. It was a rare weekday that they’d both gotten off and they had agreed to have Lena over for brunch to discuss some “important matters” as she’d put it.

“Let the poor girl finish before you interrogate her, Ally,” Maggie scolded. Lena wrapped her hands around the mug mostly for something to do. She was so nervous she couldn’t even think about eating any of the spread in front of them. Maggie had made cinnamon rolls, a fruit tray, and a kale and quinoa quiche, but Lena had barely touched any of it.

“Well, I would like to know that you and Eliza approve since your mean so much to Kara. And me! But I’m not here to ask permission. I need… I need to find the perfect ring. I’ve been searching, looking at pictures online, sending an assistant to local jewelry stores. I just… I don’t know what style ring Kara would like. Does she like the three stone? One large stone and several smaller stones? Stones all around the band? Silver or gold? A clear diamond or some other stone? A colored diamond? I just- like, it needs to be perfect because… well, because she is. And I can’t really ask her because I want the proposal itself to be a surprise. We’ve talked about marriage before, obviously, but I still want her to be a little surprised by the timing, I guess? So I was trying to figure out how to get the perfect ring and who better to ask than her sister, so here-”

“Luthor, stop talking,” Maggie interrupted, but she was laughing as she said it so Lena tried not to be offended. She looked at Alex, nodding to her to start talking.

“Lena, I absolutely approve of you marrying Kara, and I know Eliza does, too. She wouldn’t shut up about it after you guys left. She asked us about twelve different ways if there was a proposal coming soon- a ‘Christmas diamond’ she kept calling it. You’re family, and you make Kara so happy, so of course, we love you. Now, as for ring preference, I think I can help at least a little. When I went ring shopping for Maggie, Kara would point out her favorites. I think if we went to a store, I could find some that she might like and you can work from there.” Lena sighs in relief.

“Oh, thank God. I really need some help here before I freak out.”

“Honey, you’re way past freak out, I think,” Maggie teased.

“It just needs to be perfect!” Lena said, trying desperately not to sound like a petulant child. Her appetite suddenly returning tenfold, Lena began to pop grapes into her mouth like tic-tacs.

“It will be, you dork. And not because of how you plan it or what the ring looks like or whatever huge, sappy gesture you prepare. It’ll be perfect because it’s _you_ and it’s _Kara_ . So stop worrying, everything will be fine, okay? Just take a breath before you choke on that cinnamon bun,” Alex said, clapping Lena on the back. She smiled weakly, cheeks stuffed with the sweet, gooey treat (the taste reminding her so purely of _Kara_ ) and swallows thickly.

 

Lena and Alex made plans to browse around some jewelry stores in the National City Mall while Kara and Maggie took Lydia and Jamie on a day hike the following weekend. Lena was glad that Kara was far away from the city, hiking on a trail in the national park over an hour away since the distance would make it harder for Kara to accidentally overhear what they were doing. Alex insisted on stopping for coffee first and she clutched the cup in her hand as they wound their way through the first jewelry store, a nationwide chain that promised excellence.

“She liked this kind,” Alex said. “Silver, a thinner band. A bigger stone in the center, but she’s not one for giant rocks. This one- with the two stones?- she might like that, especially the meaning since she is both your best friend and the woman you love.”

“Okay, okay, good to know,” Lena murmured. They made another lap around the store before moving on to find another. Lena made notes on her phone every time Alex mentioned something that caught Kara’s eye, ignoring Alex’s teasing and calling her a nerd. After stopping for a nice lunch, they ventured out to an exclusive boutique that came highly recommended. Lena had made an appointment with the jeweler herself, a niece of the company’s founders; it had taken quite a few strings being pulled to get the woman to take her so soon, but she was the best jeweler in National City and Lena was highly motivated and thus stubborn enough to get the appointment.

“I feel like I shouldn’t even be here like if I track mud on the carpet, they’re going to have to take the house just to pay it off,” Alex whispered frantically to Lena as they waited for someone to see them. Her eyes were wide as she took in the glass display cases with priceless jewels, each armed to the teeth with security and cameras covering every inch of the place. A beautiful crystal chandelier dangled above their heads, several smaller chandeliers providing soft lighting. The walls were lined with more display cases and the carpet was a deep, rich maroon. A counter ran along one wall where two jewelers stood counseling a middle-aged man in a well-tailored suit as he looked at a set of diamond necklaces.

“You’re fine, you’re with me,” Lena assured her. “The Luthor fortune could buy this place ten times over if I wanted to.” Alex paused, eyes even wider.

“Sometimes I forget how stupid-rich you are.” Lena snorts, a sound entirely unbecoming and unfit for an establishment like this, but neither woman cares about the odd looks they’re getting.

“I try to forget, too. And who knows- I’ve been funneling so much into helping alien refugees and LGBTQ teens, I may not even have much of a fortune left,” Lena smirks.

“Oh, please, I bought your stock as soon as Kara said you were heading the company and it’s gone nowhere but up. Despite your charitable efforts, you’re going to be rich for a long time,” Alex said, elbowing Lena playfully. Lena tried to suppress her blush, a sudden warm feeling in her chest knowing that Alex had believed in her enough to buy shares of her company’s stock. Lena is saved from any potential awkward emotional outburst when the jeweler’s apprentice comes out, a young man with dark skin and a shaved head, smiling kindly at them.

“Ms. Buccellati will see you now,” he said, leading them to a private meeting room. A beautiful Italian woman was perched on the white couch, legs crossed delicately and hands resting on her knee. She was dressed in a fitted black pant-suit with a white lacy shirt under the jacket, sleeves rolled up to the elbow and glasses perched on her nose. She stood to greet them and towered over them, easily six feet tall. Lena felt like a troll standing next to a goddess. Had she not been here to get an engagement ring for her girlfriend whom she loves very much, Lena might have even tried flirting with her (though she wouldn’t trade Kara for anything, admittedly).

“Ms. Luthor, so lovely to meet you,” she said in a thick accent, shaking Lena’s hands before pulling her in to give air kisses to each cheek. “And I see you brought a friend! Hello, I am Chiara Buccellati.”

“Uh, I’m… Alex. Alex Danvers-Sawyer,” Alex stammered, shaking her hand and standing rigidly when Chiara went in to kiss her cheeks as well.

“Ms. Danvers-Sawyer, Ms. Luthor, what can I help you with today?” she asked, inviting them to sit. The couch appeared as if it should be uncomfortable, made purely for style, but they sank into it and the Persian rug on the ground was plush; Lena was sure if they had their shoes off, their feet would sink into it. When Ms. Buccellati continued to stare at Lena, smirking and quirking an eyebrow while waiting for a response, Lena redirected her attention from the modern art on the walls and to the woman in front of her.

“Um, just Lena is fine,” she stammered.

“Well then just-Lena, what can I do for you?” she practically purred.

“I need an engagement ring,” Lena blurted out nervously- god, she could be such a useless lesbian. “I… My girlfriend is amazing and I’ve been looking all over for the perfect ring, but I couldn’t find one and I know this is one of the best jewelers in the world and I heard you were available for consultation in the Northwestern United States occasionally, so I need your help crafting the perfect ring,” she explained. Thinking about Kara helped Lena refocus her energy; Chiara was a beautiful woman, but nothing could compare to Kara’s radiance, at least not in Lena’s mind.

“Ah, she must be a remarkable woman to have caught your eye,” Chiara smiled.

“She is… amazing,” Lena sighed.

“And I’m the… _amazing_ woman’s sister, here to help with her likes and dislikes for jewelry,” Alex interjected.

“Excellent, that will be helpful for me. Let’s start with the basics. Why don’t you tell me all about your girlfriend? Tell me about how you first met, your first date, anything important.” Lena bit her lip, trying to figure out where to start. “We have time, darling. Spare no detail, tell me everything,” Chiara added.” With that, Lena was off.

 

They left the boutique after almost two hours. Lena had spent the majority of it talking about Kara. She showed off pictures of their family and told stories about their adventures. Chiara took notes the whole time and when they bid their goodbyes, she promised to call Lena as soon as she had some designs worked up. Lena left feeling hopeful and she was excited to see what Chiara could design for her.

“So, what did you and Alex do today?” Kara asked over dinner that night. She and Lydia had returned shortly after Lena had, dirty and sweaty and exhausted. Lydia was practically asleep in the bath and they let her have a small nap before waking her to go out to dinner together, wanting to make sure she would also be able to sleep through the night.

“We shopped a bit, went to the mall, ate lunch,” Lena shrugged, sipping her wine.

“Auntie Alex doesn’t like shopping,” Lydia noted. “She even hates food shopping! Tia says she does all the shopping.” Lydia swung her legs in the booth and went back to coloring on her paper placemat.

“Yeah, Alex always got irritated when we went shopping,” Kara nods. She narrows her eyes at Lena, shooting her a smirk. “You lying, Miss Luthor?”

“Never. Especially not to you. But, I will say I needed her to help me start thinking about a Valentine’s Day gift for you. We don’t have anything yet, so snooping around won’t tell you anything.” Lena smirked at Kara as the server came back with their food.

“Why are you shopping so early? That’s not fair! Now I have to start thinking about it or else my gift will look cheap and unthoughtful!” Kara whined.

“Don’t whine dear, it’s unbecoming,” Lena teased. Kara just rolled her eyes, but she smiled and leaned over to kiss Lena before tucking into her meal. “Besides, it’s not a competition. You know I like to think ahead.”

“I know, I know,” Kara huffed.

“Why don’t you girls tell me about your hike,” Lena said, effectively redirecting the dinner conversation and taking the pressure off of her trying to keep attention away from her shopping excursions. She didn’t like keeping things from Kara, though she did want this to be a proper surprise. Hopefully, it would soon be settled once Kara had the ring on her finger.

 

 _“Lena, darling, I’ve got a few designs for you to come see at your earliest convenience. Call me back.”_ Lena listened to that voicemail a week and a half after going to the Buccellati boutique with Alex. Excitement buzzed through her veins; seeing the design would be almost like having the ring itself, and having the ring would make it _real_.

“Elon?” Lena called. Immediately, her assistant came in, clipboard and planner in hand and pen poised.

“Yes, Miss Luthor?” they asked.

“What’s my schedule like for the rest of the day?”

“A meeting with your CFO about the next fiscal year’s budget at 10:30, a lunch meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez about us acquiring their company to build a new L-Corp branch at noon, then at two you have a meeting with your engineers working on your biometrics app. Anya had to take the afternoon off, so she’s dropping off Lydia at 3:45 and then you have a phone conference with the director of the Smallville plant to discuss their plans for budget cuts. You’re pretty booked, Miss Luthor,” they rattled off.

“Damn,” Lena muttered under her breath.

“Is something wrong?” Elon asked. “Should I reschedule something for you?”

“No, no, I just… Is there any free time on my schedule tomorrow?”

“I can make some if I just reschedule a few-”

“No, that’s not necessary. I just- I need to meet with our jeweler to look at some potential… um, some potential engagement ring designs. I just- I’ll need to call and see if there’s any way I could pick them up after business hours or something.”

“Well, give me the number. I can call and make arrangements, or I could see if they would courier over the designs?”

“You are a lifesaver, Elon. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Lena said emphatically, smiling thankfully at her assistant.

“Miss Huang taught me well,” they laughed, waiting while Lena scrawled down the contact information on a post-it note before handing it over to them. They traded it for a stack of notes, prep-work for the financial meeting. “I’ll give you a fifteen-minute reminder before Miss Arias arrives.” Lena nodded gratefully. She spent a while going through her emails and answering those that needed her attention before Elon reminded her about her meeting with Sam. She glanced at the numbers until Elon announced Sam’s arrival and she stood, beaming at her oldest (and prior to Kara, her only) friend.

“Sammy,” Lena grinned.

“Lee,” Sam responded, quirking an eyebrow as she approached. As soon as she was close enough, Lena pulled her into a tight hug, forgetting for a moment that they were meeting as CEO and CFO, not just two girls who met in college and bonded, growing even closer when they both became young, single mothers trying to make it in a male-dominated field. “Whoa, you’re acting like it’s been months, not days, Lena. My office is just down the hall if you miss me this much,” Sam teased, but she hugged Lena tight, her height advantage allowing her to rest her chin on Lena’s head, making her feel safe and warm and loved.

“No, no, I just- I’m sorry, I’m just… in a really good mood,” Lena said, unable to keep the grin off her face as she pulled away and sat at her desk. Sam sat in the seat opposite her, now looking intrigued.

“What’s got you so happy today? Did you get laid this morning before work or something?” Lena let out a surprised giggle. “Ah! You did!”

“No, no, I didn’t- unfortunately. Lydia was up early this morning and she woke us,” Lena explained.

“So if you didn’t get laid… what is it?” Sam asked, leaning back and resting her chin in her hand.

“I just… I got some good news. I’ll tell you more once I have more information for you, I promise. I just- I don’t want to jinx it.”

“Fine,” Sam said, leaning back and holding up her hands in surrender. “But just know that I expect a full report later- don’t leave out any of the juicy details.”

“I promise you’ll get the exclusive. Now, back to business- the budget for the next fiscal year.” They settled in, discussing the production costs, profit margin, and tax-refundable projects. As their meeting seems to be ending, the courier arrives with the designs.

“Ma’am, I’ve been instructed to wait for your commentary on the documents and bring it back to the sender,” the young delivery girl said, nervously twirling a loose strand of red hair that had fallen out of her bun. She appeared to be young, college-age; Lena figured she was either a student working to pay bills or taking a year or two off to work and get experience and save up for school. She took the tube from the girl.

“Ooh, is this what had you so excited?” Sam squealed, immediately dragging her chair around to the other side of the desk. The courier stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do with herself.

“My assistants can get you something to eat or drink if you want? You can wait out there if that’s alright? Heather can show you,” Lena offered. The girl nodded gratefully and left the two women alone.

“New assistant?” Sam asked curiously.

“New _second_ assistant. Former one needed a job with more flexibility since she was starting classes.” Lena hesitated, turning the tube over in her hands. It was a small cardboard tube, blocked with plastic on both ends and sticker-sealed.

“Are you going to just stare at that or are you going to open it?” Sam challenged. Lena startled and looked over to find Sam leaning in, elbows on the desk as she peered at it, glancing back up at Lena through her eyelashes. She smirked.

“Can you keep the contents a secret?”

“Oh, please,” Sam laughed. “You wouldn’t have hired me if you thought I couldn’t keep corporate secrets.”

“It’s not a _corporate_ secret, per se, just… a personal one?” Lena asked, voice soft and suddenly scared. Sam was her best and oldest friend, one of the only people who stuck by her when Lex went mad and Jack died. They had lived thousands of miles away at the time of both events, Sam having moved to the east coast to finish grad school, eventually taking the courses online when she became pregnant with Ruby and started working as a financial advisor for a large tech conglomerate. Despite the distance between them, Lena and Sam stayed close. Now, she worried about getting Sam’s approval. What if Sam thought Lena was moving too fast? What if she thought they weren’t right for each other?

“Well, of course, I can keep it a secret, Lee. What’s going on? Are you alright?” Sam asked, putting a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

“No, I promise I’m fine,” Lena assured her. I just… These are designs for an engagement ring. For Kara.”

“That’s fantastic! Oh my God, we have to open this so we can look at them! You have another meeting in forty-five minutes, right? We have some time to look at these and send them back with comments.” Sam grabbed the tube, ripping open the tube and pouring out its contents. There were three sheets of paper with sketches on them and a small USB drive.

“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Lena asked, amazed and relieved all at once. Sam scoffed as she plugged in the drive and downloaded the contents.

“You and Kara have been married for a few months now, in all honesty. You never really struck me as a casual kind of girl, Luthor, and this is no different. Kara is great, and you guys are great together. You’ve made each other better, I can see it. Lydia’s happy, you’re happy, it’s good. Now, it looks like these are some digital renderings of these designs so you can see it in 3D. Let’s take a look.” Lena beamed gratefully. The first was entirely too ostentatious for Kara; the stones alone would cost more than Kara made in a year, and Lena didn’t want to make Kara feel awkward with the clear display of wealth.

“I like this,” Sam commented, pointing to the second drawing while Lena wrote down her thoughts on the first design on a sticky note, attaching it to the drawing. The ring Sam pointed to was much simpler. The band was silver and slightly wider. There was one larger stone in the center set with a small ring of smaller stones around it. It was smooth and sleek and the cut of the diamonds would make sure it caught every ounce of light, sparkling brilliantly. Lena liked it but wondered what it would look like if the stones around the center diamond were actually sapphires or rubies, a subtle allusion to Kara’s alter ego (though the blue would reflect Kara’s eyes quite nicely). Lena left her queries on another post-it note before looking at the final design.

“This is _beautiful_ ,” Lena gasped. The band was thin and silver, delicate and exquisite. Two stones were highlighted, bound together in an infinite loop created by a thin silver band on top of the ring. Lena recognized the design, a popular new style that utilized two diamonds: one for the woman who was your best friend and one for the love of your life, both encompassed in the same ring to represent how both of those people were the same person. “Oh, I love it. I-I think I’d want the band to be a little thicker- I was toying with the idea of an inscription? Oh, or maybe the inscription should be on the wedding band. That’s something to think about,” Lena said softly, trying to picture it in her mind. She was interrupted by a knock on her door, Heather poking her head in.

“Miss Luthor? Elon wanted me to remind you that you need to leave within five minutes if you want to be at your lunch meeting,” she said.

“Shoot, I almost forgot. Thank you, Heather. Send the courier in, please.” Lena turned to find Sam already attaching a post-it with Lena’s comments on the last ring, packing everything into the tube and resealing it. Lena pulled on her coat and grabbed her briefcase with all of the appropriate papers and notes. Sam handed off the tube and Lena signed the paperwork as the courier left.

“As soon as you get a ring in your hand, I want to see it, understand?” Sam said, hugging Lena.

“You will, I promise.”  Lena laughed as she gathered the rest of her things and grabbed the elevator before it went down, checking her emails on her phone to get back into the proper mindset to go to a business lunch.

 

After several days of phone calls and designs sent back and forth and much consulting with Alex and Maggie and Sam, Lena was able to choose a final design and Chiara set to work. She promised to have the ring ready in two or three weeks and would call Lena once it was ready. Now that the ring was taken care of, Lena started to plan the actual moment she would ask her.

“Is Valentine’s Day too cheesy? I just- I’m not sure if I can wait any longer than that! I already had plans for a nice meal at a rooftop cafe- I booked it for a private meal, so we’ll have the place to ourselves and then… Could I do it over dessert? I… Kara loves food, so it’s fitting. And I’ve been kicking around ideas for this whole speech,” Lena rambled to Maggie. They were meeting for lunch a week after the ring design was finalized so that Lena could gush to someone who knew about the impending engagement and had done it before.

“When and where and how don’t matter half as much as the end result. You’re going to be _engaged_ , Lena. Focus on that. All the rest is just… details,” Maggie said soothingly.

“ _Important_ details!” Lena insisted. “As soon as someone finds out you’re engaged, everyone wants to hear the story. It has to be a good story if we’re going to be telling it for the rest of our lives. This has to be _perfect_ , Maggie! Now, I have two and a half weeks before Valentine’s Day, so are you going to help me plan this or not?” Maggie sighed, shaking her head.

“You know, kid, you’ve gotta calm down. You’re lucky we love you.” Lena looked pleadingly at Maggie, begging for her help. Acquiescing, Maggie continued, “I think… the ring in the dessert is a great idea but you have to be careful because Kara might accidentally eat it before realizing,” Maggie said after a moment. Lena beamed gratefully as they began to brainstorm ideas for how Lena will propose.

 

“Mommy, look! Look, Supergirl is on the TV!” Lydia shouted as they ate at a small diner in their neighborhood. Lena looked up at the TV above the counter, turned to a local news station. It was indeed one of Kara’s nights patrolling the city and Lena suddenly had the wind knocked out of her as she saw the broadcast. The ticker across the bottom of the screen ran an update that this was a breaking news update.

“Excuse me, could you turn this up? Or turn on captions or something?” Lena asked, standing and going to the counter to ask the waitress. She nodded, immediately turning the volume up so that Lena could hear. Lydia ran up next to Lena, tugging on her sleeve until Lena picked her up, holding her on her hip as they watched the action unfold. There was a crowd of masked thugs, some humanoid and others clearly alien, and they all encircled Supergirl, some shooting at her and others charging at her to fight her. There was destruction all around them and people were screaming. Kara was using her heat vision and her freeze breath at the same time to try and subdue the group while also fighting them off physically.

 _“For those of you just tuning in, we are live watching National City’s resident superhero Supergirl fighting what appears to be a gang of aliens and humans alike using alien weaponry to terrorize downtown. Our heroine can barely keep up and she seems to be getting tired. We go now to Megan McNamara, our reporter on the scene,”_ one reporter said. Immediately, the camera switched from the studio downtown with the action playing in a corner to the camera downtown taking up the whole screen.

 _“That’s right, Bob, Supergirl seems to be struggling! It’s six against one and the mysterious agents in black that always seem to help her are yet to arrive- oh! There are gunshots,”_ the woman said, immediately ducking. The camera shot went lower as if they were crouching. _“It appears as if- oh, Supergirl’s been shot! The bullets aren’t bouncing off, they must be made of kryptonite! Our hero has fallen in the street and the gang is taking to the streets, looting and causing mayhem. Bob, we have to throw it back to you now. We’ll report back once we’re somewhere safe.”_ Lena tuned out the rest of the broadcast, her entire body growing cold.

“Mommy, our food came. Mom? Mommy?” Lydia called, the sound distorted and echoing as if down a long tunnel. At Lydia’s insistent calling and patting her shoulder and face, Lena managed to snap out of it.

“Could you box up our food, please?” Lena asked a passing waitress, voice suddenly hoarse. She grabbed her purse and grabbed a stack of twenty dollar bills, leaving three on the table. Without another word, she began to pull Lydia’s coat on.

“Mommy, I’m hungry. Why aren’t we eating?” Lydia whined, resisting the coat.

“Lydia, put the coat on, we have to go,” Lena said firmly.

“But Mommy-”

“Put your coat on and stop arguing!” Lena snapped, immediately crumbling when she saw Lydia’s lower lip wobbling as she became pliant, pulling the coat on with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, love bug, I’m so sorry. Mommy didn’t mean to yell. It’s just- there’s an emergency and we have to go. We need to get you to a babysitter so I can take care of this, okay?”

“Okay,” Lydia sniffled as Lena pulled on her own coat, grabbing the food from the waitress and giving her the bills.

“Keep the change. Sorry about that,” Lena apologized, grabbing Lydia’s hand and leading her out to the car. “Sweet girl, I’m so sorry I yelled. Mommy is just very stressed out right now, but that’s not a reason to yell. Can you forgive me? You know I love you, right?”

“I forgive you M-Mommy,” Lydia said, wiping her eyes. “But what’s wrong?” Lena buckled her into the car and set the food down, grabbing her phone to see three missed calls from Maggie and one from Kara’s phone, all within the last ten minutes.

“Sweetheart, give me one minute? I have a very important phone call to make.” Lydia nodded and Lena’s hands shook as she called Kara back, the most recent missed call. Lena hesitated to take the car out of park, not quite knowing where to go yet.

 _“Oh, Lena, thank god you picked up,”_ Maggie sighed as soon as she picked up.

“Maggie, what’s going on? I saw the news and-”

_“You need to come to the DEO. Quick.”_

“Where’s Jamie? Does she have a babysitter?”

_“No, she’s over a friend’s house, thankfully. Winn is calling all of the sitters in Kara’s phone, so someone is bound to be available. The story he’s giving is that she got caught up in the mayhem downtown and got hit by a stray bullet and they’re taking her to the hospital and you don’t want Lydia to see her until she’s stable.”_

“I can’t believe this- what happened? What do I even-”

“ _Hey, Lena, don’t panic, okay? And start heading to your house. Sam, that college kid who babysits for you sometimes is on her way over. She said she’s ten minutes away. Use that time to talk to Lydia, okay? I imagine she’s probably pretty confused listening to half of the conversation. Kids pick up on shit like that.”_

“Maggie, I don’t-”

“Mommy, where are we goin’? I’m hungry,” Lydia interrupted as her stomach growled. Lena hit her forehead on the steering, finally shifting the car into the drive and pulling away from the curb.

“Hang on, Maggie,” she muttered into the phone before putting it down. She glanced in the rearview mirror to make eye contact with Lydia before directing her gaze back to the road. “Lyd, sweetheart, I’m taking you home. Sam is going to come babysit since she’s back to school and I have to go somewhere.”

“Where? Why do you have to go now? Why can’t Mama come home?” Lena bit her lip, tears finally spilling down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed and scared and worried and now she had to tell her daughter that her mother was injured.

“Well, sweet girl, it’s an emergency, so I have to go now because ‘emergency’ means it can’t wait until later,” Lena said, lower lip wobbling as she tried not to sob; it wouldn’t be good if she panicked Lydia by falling apart.

“But what about Mama?” Lydia continued. Lena took a deep breath, steeling herself.

“Mama got into a little accident- like when you hurt your arm, remember? So I’ve gotta go help take care of her,” Lena said, her voice shaking.

“Mama’s hurt? Is she okay? Will she have a cast like me? Mommy, Mommy, what happened? Can I see her? Why can’t I come?” Lena parked in their spot on the street, taking a deep breath to pull herself together before she continued. She climbed out of the car to pull Lydia onto her hip.

“Well, Lyd, the doctors are going to take care of her, and I don’t think she’s going to have a cast. I want you to stay here with Sam because it’ll be a long time before Mama is ready to see anyone. Remember how long it took the doctors to fix your arm before you could have visitors?” Lena said, grabbing the bag of food and taking Lydia inside, struggling with the key.

“Mommy, you’re crying! Is Mama gonna die?!” Lydia shrieked, crying now. Lena inhaled sharply, dropping the food on the end table and cradling Lydia to her chest, hugging her tight.

“Oh, baby, no, the doctors are going to take really good care of her, I promise, okay?” Lena assured her, though she was thinking the same thing.

“I want Mama,” Lydia wailed, sobbing into Lena’s shoulder now.

“Oh, sweetheart, I know you do, I know,” Lena cooed, rocking back and forth in place while she waited for Sam to arrive. “Are you hungry, love? Your dino nuggets should still be warm.”

“Nu-uh!” Lydia whined, gripping her mommy as tight as she could, kicking her legs frustratedly. “Mama, Mama!”

“Ms. Luthor? Lydia? The front door was open- oh, Lydia, poor thing,” Sam exclaimed, knocking on the door as she pushed it open, finding the pair in the living room just off the entryway. Lydia was still sobbing and while Lena had managed to curb her tears for the moment (more focused on soothing her daughter, though Lydia’s panic would likely set her off, too if she wasn’t careful).

“Um, Samantha, thanks for coming on such notice. Kara is- I need to go see her. Our friend Winn explained?” Lena said, her voice broken and shaky. Sam nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, he did. Listen, I’ll take her and you just go to her, okay? Text me updates; I hope everything is alright,” Sam said, pulling on Lydia’s armpits, but Lydia held tight to Lena.

“No! No, Mommy, stay! I wan’ Mama!” Lydia shrieked, kicking and beating her fists against Lena’s back.

“I know, sweetie, I’m so sorry, I know, but I have to go. I will be back to bring you to Mama as soon as I can, okay? I’m so sorry, Sam,” Lena said, using Lydia’s tantrum as an opportunity to shake her grip and hand her off to Sam. She looked apologetically at the young woman struggling to get a grip on her panicked daughter. Guilt stabbed at Lena and she didn’t know what to do. She sighed heavily. “Damnit, I’m sorry, Sam. Come here, Lydia, come here love,” Lena sighed, taking her daughter in her arms again. Lydia clung to her. “Sam, would it be bad if I changed plans again? I don’t think it’s right to leave her like this- it’s not that I don’t think you could take care of her, I just think it might traumatize her. I’ll pay you for the night, plus gas money for your troubles,” Lena said quickly, reaching for her wallet.

“Worry about that later. Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?” Sam offered.

“No, no, we’ll be fine,” Lena insisted, not wanting to ask her babysitter to drive her to the DEO medical facility- that would require more than one NDA and Lena didn’t want to make her do that. “Could you- could you just grab me that bag of takeout? She might get hungry later. And- oh, God, sorry I hate to ask this, but I need to grab her some clothes and some comfort items from her room. Could you just- could you come upstairs with me and help me carry it back down?” Lena rambled.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Lead the way.” Within a few minutes, Lena and Sam had packed a pair of pajamas and a comfy outfit for tomorrow along with Chewy, Moony, her pink baby blanket, two storybooks and the tablet to keep her occupied as needed. Sam helped them get situated in the car while Lena soothed Lydia enough to put her in the car seat; she was still crying and whimpering, but her hyperventilating and sobbing had quieted to hiccups and her eyes were drooping, a sure sign she’d tired herself out and was soon to fall asleep.

“Thank you so much, Samantha. As soon as I know she’s stable, I’ll get the money to you. I’m so sorry for this, I just couldn’t see myself leaving her this upset,” Lena said earnestly as she started the car and buckled her seatbelt, window down.

“It’s really fine, Ms. Luthor. She was upset, and you know better than just about anyone what your kid needs. I really do hope everything works out. Let me know how Ms. Danvers is,” Sam said. Lena assured her that she would and shouted her profuse thanks as she drove away. She drove at least ten miles over the speed limit at all times and within twenty minutes, Lena was pulling into the DEO parking garage, parking crookedly and grabbing a sleepy, still whimpering and crying Lydia, bags slung over her shoulder as she ran into the lobby where Maggie greeted her.

“Hey, Luthor, what’s- did the sitter cancel?” Maggie asked, helping Lena with the bags and leading them to one of the break rooms set up as a crash room for agents between shifts who needed to nap. It was the closest room to the medical wing and Maggie wanted to get them settled before telling Lena what happened to Kara.

“No, no, she came. I just- Lydia was so upset when I tried to leave, and I think it would’ve been worse for her to be home with a sitter when she knew her Mama was h-u-r-t,” Lena said, spelling out the word in hopes of not upsetting Lydia further when she was so close to sleep. Maggie nodded in understanding and Winn knocked on the doorframe before poking his head in. Lena waved him in.

“Do you want me to stay here with her while you go talk to the medic?” Winn offered, holding out her hands. Lena nodded, stroking Lydia’s hair gently. After some gentle coaxing and promising to be back as soon as she talked to Mama’s doctors, Lydia went to Winn, sniffling and rubbing her eyes as she sat in his lap. Maggie followed Lena out, leading her to the med bay.

“What happened?” Lena asked, voice hoarse.

“Oh, sweetie,” Maggie said when she saw Lena’s lower lip wobbling, her chest heaving with the effort of holding it together.

“Maggie, please, just- is she d-dead?” Lena asked, her voice breaking.

“No, Lena, no sweetie. Come here, look, see?” Maggie said, pulling Lena down the hall and pointing through the window. “See, she’s alive, right there. They’re working on her right now. All of our doctors including Alex are fixing her up.”

“Oh, God,” Lena choked out, clapping her hand over her mouth so as not to alert Lydia or worry her. “She- she’s b- _bleeding_! Wh-why is she bleeding? She’s S-Supergirl!” Maggie pulled Lena away from the window, wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders and holding her tight. “H-how? You have to t-tell me h-how.”

“Okay, okay, relax, kid. You need to breathe for me, and then I’ll tell you. Breathe in and out, nice and easy. Good girl,” Maggie said softly, leading Lena through some deep breathing exercises.

“W-was it kryptonite?” Lena sniffled, wiping her nose with the tissue Maggie offered.

“No.”

“Then how did- the bullets actually _hit her_ ; they didn’t bounce off!” Maggie squeezed her shoulder and Lena took another deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

“She was working too hard and she overused her powers. Basically, she depleted all of the excess energy that her cells store from the yellow sun and now she’s powerless. Superman calls it ‘solar flaring’ and it means she’s essentially human until her cells can store up enough energy to activate her powers again. They were regular bullets, which means our regular medicine and our surgeons can treat her. She’s good, I promise,” Maggie explained. Lena whimpered before biting her lower lip.

“So, so, she’s human? The sunlamps won’t help?” she asked. If this weren’t a potential life and death situation for Kara, Lena’s scientist mind would be fascinated, but she couldn’t focus on that now. She wouldn’t be able to focus on much of anything until Kara was okay.

“No, it won’t, not yet. They still have them on to try and kickstart the process, but it’ll take some time. The best thing you can do right now is getting Lydia settled and reassure her that everything’s fine,” Maggie said. Lena wiped her eyes and straightened up, taking another deep breath. She might be terrified, but so was her daughter, and she had to go take care of her.

 

When Lena returned, she found Lydia practically asleep on Winn’s lap as he narrated some fantastic story he seemed to be making up about a little girl who grew up to save the world. Thanking Winn, Lena got Lydia in her pajamas and laid her down, explaining that while Kara was hurt, the doctors were taking very good care of her and they would do everything they could. Once she was convinced of this, Lydia fell into a fitful sleep, waking four times over the next six hours before finally waking for the day, too afraid and too nervous to go back to sleep.

“Lena?” Alex said, knocking on the door shortly after an agent had dropped off breakfast for the two Luthors per J’onn’s instructions. Lena shot out of her seat while Lydia scrambled to follow. “Hey, Lydia, sweet girl. It’s all okay. Your Mama is just fine. The doctors and I fixed her up and she should be waking up soon. You can see her in a little bit.”

“Really?” Lydia squeaked, throwing herself into Alex’s arms. Lena stood stunned, one hand over her mouth while happy tears slid down her cheeks.

“Yeah, really. I promise,” Alex whispered, looking at Lena as she added, “she’s okay.” Lena sighed, wiping away her tears with a smile.

“Can I-”

“Yeah, go. Lydia and I will stay here while she puts on some clean clothes, right? You mom will be right back,” Alex said as Lena ran down the hall to find the recovery room where Kara was recovering. She looked so small and pale, washed out and tangled up in the hospital bedding, wires sticking out and a nasal cannula. The gentle beeping and hissing of machines faded into the background as a peal of laughter bubbled up in Lena’s chest.

“Oh, God, you’re alright,” Lena said softly, rushing over to touch Kara as if she had to make sure she was really there. Lena ran gentle fingers over the cuts and bruises on Kara’s face: a busted lip, a black eye, and several small cuts on her face. “Oh, thank God. I know Alex said you’re not awake, yet, but I… I can’t even tell you how worried I was. You are… Kara, you mean everything to me. You have made me a better person, and you have brought me so much happiness. You’ve given me friends, a family, and a dog that I love so much even though I pretend not to when he’s slobbering all over me and barking early in the morning- and his name is still silly, but it’s grown on me.” Lena had always hated this particular trope on TV shows and in movies; why would anyone talk to their loved one while they were unconscious? It always seemed so strange, but now here she was: sitting as close to the hospital bed as the chair would allow, one hand caressing Kara’s hair and the other interlocking their fingers, monologuing like this was a damn soap opera.

“I love you so much, Kara. When I watched you get shot in the news… When Maggie called and said the doctors were working on you… When she explained that you were _human_ right now? God, Kara it just… I want forever with you. I want… I started picking out names for our future kids, siblings for Lydia. Dropping Lydia off at her first day of kindergarten, watching her walk across the stage at graduation. Maybe some weddings, some grandchildren… All of those moments- little and big- I had imagined them with you and when you got hurt, I didn’t want to have to do them without you. I want… I need you to wake up, Kara. I need you to wake up so I can marry you.”

“Yes,” Kara croaked weakly, eyes still closed.

“What? Are you awake? Dear God, I am in some cheesy soap opera, aren’t I?” Lena added the last part under her breath, but Kara chuckled anyway, voice hoarse.

“Yes, I want to marry you,” Kara clarified, her eyes fluttering open weakly. She smiled wearily at Lena.

“No!” Lena exclaimed. Kara raised an eyebrow, confused. “No, no, I want to marry you, I just- that wasn’t supposed to be my proposal! I have a better proposal planned! I have a ring! I need to pick it up from the jeweler and I was going to put the ring on your dessert plate in a chocolate syrup circle with the words ‘marry me?’ in fudge. It was going to be romantic, and I had this whole speech and we were going to have dinner on a roof, and- this isn’t my proposal!” Lena said a very serious expression on her face. “I’ve been planning this for a month now.”

“Is that why-why you went shopping with Alex?” Kara whispered with a smile.

“Yes, it is. I’m picking the ring up from the jeweler this weekend, and I was going to propose on Valentine’s Day- you know what? Enough about me proposing. How are you? I should get a doctor, right?” Lena rambled.

“Lee, Lee, no, stay. Just a minute. Let me just… hold your hand. Feels different, y’know? Without the powers,” Kara sighed softly. Lena laughed, sniffling softly.

“They’ve got you on some good drugs, don’t they?” she teased you.

“The best,” Kara laughed. “It’s like floating, but I don’t have my powers. It’s great.”

“Yeah, I bet it is. But why don’t I get someone to check you out, and then maybe we can get Lydia in here to see you? I think I kinda freaked her out last night and she’s really worried,” Lena admitted guiltily.

“Yeah, yeah I wanna see Lydia before I fall asleep again. Please?” Lena could hear the exhaustion in her voice before kissing her, pulling back when she heard Kara whimper at the sudden pain of her split lip.

“I’ll be right back,” Lena promised, glancing back at Kara one more time, to really appreciate the visual of Kara, alive and here with her, before heading down the hallway to get their daughter.

 

“Are you sure, Alex? You really think she’s alright to go home?” Lena asked nervously. Kara had been staying in the DEO medical bay for two days after she woke up from the surgery. She came out of it with two bullets in her shoulder and one in her leg, three cracked ribs, and bruises and scrapes all over her body. Lydia had spent the entirety of the first day practicing how to carefully hold her Mama’s hands and hug her and snuggle without hurting her, while she spent the second day with Maggie at home before visiting for a few hours and presenting Kara with a handmade get well card; both Lena and Kara cried looking at it before Kara thanked Lydia profusely. Now, here was Alex, ready to send Kara home despite the fact that her cells weren’t even close to generating enough excess solar energy to bring her powers back.

“She is, Lena. She’s not bleeding, her incisions are healing nicely, no infections. There’s no muscle weakness, no internal damage, nothing that can justify me keeping her here. And the natural sun works much better for her than the sun lamps. Follow the recovery instructions I’ve given you until she heals up and you’ll all be fine. Besides, you have my number if you’re really worried about something,” Alex assured her, clapping her on the shoulder.

“I… what if she catches the flu because her immune system is nonexistent and she dies? Or… what if I try to hug her and she rips her stitches? So many things could go wrong!” Lena fretted.

“She’s _fine,_ ” Alex insisted. “She’s signed the paperwork, all you need is to sign this saying you’ll keep an eye on her and I’ve read you this list of instructions for post-surgical care and that you won’t tell anyone that the city’s caped crusader is human right now and the hero parading around right now is actually a shapeshifting Martian.”

“Oh, is that all?” Lena teased before taking the pen and signing; she was ready to take Kara home, or at least as ready as she’d ever feel.

 

“Mama, does it hurt?” Lydia asked nervously. Kara was situated on the couch in their living room, centrally located on the first floor between the kitchen and the bathroom. She was draped in blankets and surrounded by pillows, a bottle of cool water and some crackers on the side table next to her along with her phone, her computer, and the TV remotes so that she wouldn’t have to move. Lydia stood in front of Kara, nervously picking at her sweater, while Lena took Fish for a walk.

“Does what hurt, sweetie?” Kara asked, a little hazy from the pain medications she was taking.

“Um… everything?” Lydia shrugged, still not looking Kara in the eye.

“Well, it does hurt, yeah. Like, remember how you hurt when you broke your arm? But the doctors gave us medicine to make it not hurt anymore. I’ve got medicine to make it not hurt, too. So I’m feeling alright now. Why? Is something on your mind?” Kara asked, reaching out her with her good arm- the one without bullet holes in her shoulder that was immobilized with a thick cast and a sling- to grab Lydia’s chin between two fingers. “Look at me, love bug. I want to see those pretty eyes. What’s going on?”

“I… I was really scared… ‘Cause we watched Supergirl on the TV and then Mommy said you got hurt because you were near there and… And she was really upset. And so I got scared you were gonna die and leave me and… it made me feel… bad. Like my tummy hurt and I couldn’t stop crying and I couldn’t breathe. But I want- I wanna cuddle, but I don’t wanna h-hurt you,” Lydia rambled, hiccuping as tears sprang to her eyes and her lower lip began to wobble.

“Oh, my poor sweet girl. It must have been so scary, I can’t even imagine!” Kara said softly, wiping away her tears with her thumb. Lydia nodded, sniffling sadly. “Here, you can cuddle with me, but you have to be gentle, okay? I’ll move over a little and you can lay right here with your head right here,” Kara said, gesturing to a spot on the couch as she shifted over, thanking Rao that Lena insisted on getting an oversized couch with ottomans, creating a larger spot for Lydia. Kara directed Lydia to bring the ottoman over, sliding it easily with the help of the furniture moving pads on the bottom. Once that was settled, Lydia climbed up and Kara helped her settle so that she was laying parallel with Kara, close but not on top of her. She wrapped her arm around Lydia’s torso, hugging her tight and rubbing circles on her back.

“Such a brave little girl. It’s okay, Mama’s here. And I bet you I’ll be feeling much better in a few days, okay? You don’t have to worry anymore, I’m right here,” Kara cooed gently, feeling the tension leave Lydia’s body as her breathing slowed. The warmth of her blanket cocoon combined with the security of Lydia sleeping in her arms and the hazy pull of the pain meds soon had Kara snoring as well.

 

Lena returned to a quiet house, the ring box burning a hole in her pocket. She’s taken Fish with her while she went to pick up the ring, walking around with him before driving to the boutique downtown to get the finished piece. It was just as beautiful as Lena had hoped, sparkling and catching every bit of light. After the attack, Lena had called Chiara in a panic and asked her to add an engraving. Now that she had it in her possession, Lena couldn’t wait to get it on Kara’s finger.

“Good boy, Fish. Go lay down,” Lena said softly, unclipping his leash. He trotted off, stopping to take a drink of water before going to the living room, presumably to lay down on his bed. Lena followed him in a search for Kara and Lydia. She found them snuggled together on the couch, Lydia as close as she physically could be without actually being on top of Kara and Kara trying awkwardly to wrap herself around Lydia despite the brace on her leg and the cast and sling immobilizing her shoulder. Both of her girls were sleeping soundly.

“Oh,” Lena exhaled softly, smiling fondly at her little family. She kissed Lydia’s hairline softly before running her fingers through Kara’s hair, leaning over Lydia to plant a soft kiss on Kara’s lips. Immediately, Kara began to stir and Lena felt guilty for a moment before she saw Kara’s eyes flutter open, immediately smiling sleepily.

“Hey,” she whispered, voice gravelly with sleep.

“Hi, sleepyhead. Decided to take a nap?” Kara nodded.

“Lydia was really freaked out by all of this, I guess. She was nearly crying when she asked to cuddle,” Kara explained. Lena frowned guiltily.

“I’m afraid that’s my fault. I was a little- well, more than a little, really- I was freaked out and I panicked her even more, probably. Is she alright?”

“We can talk to her therapist if you want, but I really do think she’ll be fine with a little TLC from us both. How was your walk with Fish?” Kara asked, catching Lena’s hand as it caressed her hair, bringing it down to kiss her palm tenderly.

“Good. But, um, actually something interesting happened on the walk. I found this- well, rather, I- I guess, I’m trying to say…” Lena huffed frustratedly, unable to speak the words she’d rehearsed on her drive back. She grabbed the ring box from her pocket and dropped to one knee. “Will you marry me? I just- after what happened, I couldn’t stand the thought of waiting another day to call you my fiancée.”

“Yes, you goofball. You already asked me,” Kara reminded her, but she was crying happy tears anyway as she took the ring. “Oh, golly, this is just so beautiful, Lena.”

“I got it custom-made, just for you. And the first proposal doesn’t really count because I didn’t have a ring. But while I was out, I picked it up from the boutique down on Seventh Street and… I just couldn’t wait. And, see, it’s two diamonds: one for my best friend, and one for the love of my life. Both are for you. And- and, see I got it engraved.”

“Oh, Lena,” Kara gasped as she looked closer at the ring. She started to cry, beaming as she saw the words engraved in loopy script on the inside of the band: _El mayarah._ “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Kara. Forever,” Lena added. Both women were smiling and crying, laughing at themselves while kissing and Lena helped Kara put the ring on her finger, glad that her left hand wasn’t damaged or in a cast.

“You’re gettin’ married?!” Lydia giggled, opening her eyes to look at her two moms.

“We are! Is that alright with you, munchkin?” Lena asked, worried that perhaps she should have talked to Lydia and prepared her for the idea first.

“It’s awesome!” Lydia squealed, sitting straight and clapping her hands, hugging first Lena then Kara, immediately pulling back when Kara winced and reminded her to be gentle.

“Well, I guess we have to celebrate, don’t we?” Lena smiled once she’d gotten Kara her next dose of medicine.

“Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!” Lydia cheered.

“Ice cream sounds great,” Kara grinned.

“How about… ice cream sundaes?” Lena offered. Her girls cheered and Lena just laughed as she went into the kitchen to make sure they had the right ingredients. As she looked back in on her daughter and her fiancée, Lena couldn’t stop smiling.

She couldn’t wait to get married.


	2. Telling the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Lena sends Sam, Alex, and Maggie pictures of the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter has some references to sex, though nothing explicit. Also there's some mild profanity. Enjoy this little update about telling their friends and family about the engagement!

 

_Lena_

Didn't quite go according to plan but... SHE SAID YES!!

_Sam_

OMG, that ring is GORGEOUS CONGRATS BOSS <3

_Maggie_

Way to go, Luthor! Guess you're not a completely useless lesbian! Welcome to the family kid

_Alex_

LOL I told you she would say yes

_Lena_

Guys, I know I've been a bit of a pain while planning  all of this and I'm sorry

She just means so much to me and I was so worried

_Maggie_

That's gay

But you guys were amazing

And I can't wait to have you guys there at the wedding

_Alex_

Shut up, Mags can't you tell Lena's trying to have a moment?

_Maggie_

Why would you text me to shut up when I'm literally sitting next to you on our couch

_Sam_

A glimpse of married life

You excited, Lee?

_Lena_

More excited than words could express

**\-------------**

Lena put down her phone and beamed as more and more texts came in, outpourings of their love and support for their relationship and their engagement. Lena had sent the picture after dinner and Kara had tiredly giggled as she read the texts aloud, leaning her head against Lena's shoulder as they sat on the couch. Lydia was playing on the floor in front of them, narrating her exploits to herself while music played over the sound system. Fish sat underneath Kara's feet chewing on a fake bone and glancing up at her every few minutes as if checking on her.

"How are you doing, love?" Lena whispered, kissing Kara's temple. Kara's split lip made it hard for them to actually kiss, but Lena was happy to wait as long as it took for Kara to heal; she and Alex explained that for Superman, it usually only took a few days but it had never happened to Kara before so they weren't sure if it was the same. A surefire way to bring back her powers was a jolt of adrenaline, but they wanted to give her body a chance to heal naturally before trying to kickstart it.

"Tired. Never realized how tiring it can be being hu- hurt. Being hurt," Kara said wearily, voice thick with exhaustion and tongue sitting heavy in her mouth, muddled by the drugs she was taking.

"Well, I am happy to help you through it," Lena said softly, rubbging her thumb on the back of Kara's left hand, admiring the ring on her finger. "I can get you ice if you want. More pillows, a blanket? Maybe tomorrow, Lydia can go out somewhere with Anya and you and I can stay here and...  _relax_ ," Lena said, smirking at Kara. "A hot bath with soothe your aching muscles, and then we can lay in the sun to, uh, help you recharge." Lena leaned in close to Kara's ear now, whispering as soft as she could so that Kara could still hear her without her super hearing, "and maybe if you're feeling strong enough, I could take you to the bedroom for a while to relax. Research has shown that orgasms can help with pain management. And before you protest that you haven't been cleared for physical activity, you wouldn't have to do anything but lay there and let me take care of you, hmm?" Lena pulled back to smirk at a red-faced Kara.

"Mhmm!" she squeaked, nodding fervently before wincing, eyes pinched up in pain.

"Oh, sorry, love, is that concussion bothering you?" Lena fretted, guilty for the effects that her attempted seduction and teasing had on her girlfr-  _fiancee._

"Yes," Kara hissed quietly, hand going up to rub her temple.

"Why don't we move you somewhere quiet and dark?" Lena offered, helping Kara to stand and lean on her, a crutch on her other side as they hobbled out of the room. Immediately Fish jumped to his feet, jogging in front of them and watching them closely. "Stay in this room, Lydia. Mama's head is bothering her so I'm bringing her to go lay down," Lena called over her shoulder.

"'Kay. Feel better Mama!" Lydia replied.

"Thanks, Lyd," Kara grunted as they slowly hobbled their way to the first-floor guest room. Lena took a few minutes getting Kara situated in the bed, propped up by pillows and tucked under a blanket, the lights off and curtains were drawn.

"Okay, you rest in here. I'll come check on you in a bit, but if you need me before then, just yell or throw something. I'll bring some cool water, alright?" Kara hummed, eyes closed as she wiggled to get comfortable. Lena kissed an unbruised portion of her forehead before going to the kitchen and pouring some water into a water bottle with a spout. She reentered the room as quietly as she could, leaving the water bottle on the nightstand, smiling as she listened to Kara's gentle snoring; it appeared a human Kara had a bit of a problem with sleep apnea.

"Why's Mama so sleepy?" Lydia asked after Lena had settled herself on the couch with a stack of paperwork and a pen to sign them.

"Her body is working so hard right now to make her better, Lyd. It takes a lot of energy to get better. The medicine she takes also makes her sleepy, so she's gotta rest a lot. But she'll get better, don't worry," Lena assured her. "Ten more minutes before it's time for bath and bed, got it?"

"Got it!" Lydia giggled, continuing her playing. 

 

"Do you feel stronger?" Alex asked at Kara's check-up two days later.

"Yeah, a bit, I think. I'm not as sore anymore. The bruises have cleared, but my powers aren't back yet. Why?" 

"What did you do yesterday?" Alex continued.

"We relaxed," Lena answered, tracing circles on the back of Kara's hand, feeling Kara stiffen awkwardly. "We had a hot bath to soothe her muscles, then we went and relaxed in bed for a while before going to sit in the sun in our backyard before Anya came home with Lydia for dinner." Lena didn't have to look to know that Kara was blushing hotly. While they  _relaxed_ in bed, Kara laid back and Lena had her screaming herself hoarse before she finally fell asleep in a post-coital, blissed-out stupor.

"Well, whatever you did yesterday seemed to have helped. Her cells are starting to absorb the solar energy. If we get her under the sun lamps now, they should be able to help her and bring her back to 100% strength," Alex said, pointedly not looking either woman in the eye- Lena was sure she could read between the lines and knew what kind of adrenaline boost had helped kickstart Kara's powers.

"That's great," Lena beamed.

"Yeah, really. Thanks, Alex. Um, how long do you think it'll take? Will I be here overnight?" Kara asked. She didn't want to worry Lydia if she didn't come home tonight.

"Not sure. If it gets late and you're not completely back, you can come back tomorrow. I figure you probably don't wanna spend the night here when you could be at home planning your wedding," Alex said with a subtle smirk. "Now, come on. Let's get you under the lamps. Oh, but Lena, you can't be in the room while the lamps are on. We have an intercom system so that we can talk to Kara, but the amount of radiation in that room would likely cause cancer in humans, so we have to stay behind the lead walls."

"O-oh. Okay. So, Kara just... sits there for hours? Don't you get stir-crazy?" Lena asked, glancing at her fiancee.

"Winn sets me up with some Netflix or sometimes he lets me play his virtual reality video games. Alex always makes me charge up under the lamps for an hour after I have a shift," Kara shrugged. While Alex led them down the hall and into the solar radiation room, Lena texted Anya to see how Lydia was. After receiving confirmation that Lydia was doing alright, playing happily and seemingly well-adjusted after the trauma of Kara's injuries.

"We could always plan the wedding while you're just sitting there," Lena teased.

"Yes! I want to get started as soon as possible. I can't  _wait_ to be Mrs. Kara Luthor," Kara grinned as she got situated on the sunbed. Lena kissed her, grateful that her split lip was one of the first things to heal as her cells started to regenerate and absorb solar energy. As she pulled back, Lena wrinkled her nose.

"You really want to be a Luthor? I was thinking Lena Danvers had a nice ring to it."

"As long as our last names are the same, I couldn't care less. All I care about is marrying  _you,_ Lena," Kara whispered reverently, pulling Lena in for another kiss.

"That is the cutest shit I've ever seen," Alex muttered softly. "It's beautiful." Lena and Kara smiled into their kisses, pulling back and resting their foreheads against each other, giggling and ignoring Alex; they were young and happy and in love and ready to commit themselves to each other. They were ready to be married, ready to grow their family, and they couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely satisfied with this... but I tried. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
